


Whispers in the Wind

by Boethiah



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Character Study, Ganondorf is mentioned, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boethiah/pseuds/Boethiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaati haunts the dreams of his former master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Wind

_You told me, Master, that I was to content myself forever, gazing at something I could never have? Knowing that all my heart’s desires were within arm’s reach, but forbidden to do anything?_

_You told me that I was not ready? That I was not meant to hold this power? Crafted by our people’s hands, but bestowed upon another race?_

_You told me that we were to serve the giants that dwelt above, without acknowledgement? Lieges, lap-dogs, invisible_ slaves _? Is this what we have been reduced to?_

_How contemptible._

_I see how they act towards one another. Look at their cruelties, Master! What did they do to deserve our servitude?_

_But perhaps…_

_Perhaps they are not_ wrong _._

_I remember what you foresaw that night. What you showed me as a warning._

_A warning? No, Master. It was_ enlightenment _._

 _One of them will come forth, born of the desert, with a thirst no water can quench. Clenched in his hand is_ power _._

_His thirst and mine are one. I feel it at my throat already._

_What is wrong with desiring more from a life that has given you so little? What is wrong with taking from those too weak to protect what they have?_

_But soon I shall be greater than even_ he _._

 _Soon I shall be greater than_ all _men,_ all _things, living or dead, man or Minish. And then you and your hollow words shall be naught but_ wind _._

* * *

“Do not taunt me, Vaati.” 

Link looked up. His talking-cap companion was muttering in his dreams again.

“Hey!” the young boy shouted, and Ezlo woke up with a start. 

“Huh? Whaddaya want, kid?”

“You doin’ alright up there, Ezlo?”

Ezlo turned his head down until he could see the boy. The kid’s face was impossible to resist, especially when he was so concerned. He couldn’t possibly tell him…

“I’m doing fine.” he said, with an uncharacteristic gentleness that surprised Link. “Just…thinking about something again.”

Link breathed a sigh of relief. For a change, Ezlo wasn’t shouting at him! 

But then he heard uncertainty in Ezlo’s voice. Something he had not heard since their meeting with Vaati. 

“You sure?” he said.

“Yeah.”

Ezlo looked down at Link again and noticed something. From the way the light shone and from the angle of his vision, Link almost looked like…

Link’s eyes met Ezlo’s again. “Ezlo?”

“Argh! No time to waste, my boy!” Ezlo jerked up again, his beak a straight line from the ground. “We’ve got to stop Vaati, remember? Beat it!”

“Yes, sir!” 

Ezlo would have smiled at that, if he could.

**Author's Note:**

> The main point here was to capture Vaati's internal logic, but I also wanted to represent Link's and Ezlo's personalities accurately. I hope I did a good job at both of those things.
> 
> I liked the idea of Ganondorf kinda-sorta inspiring Vaati through visions into the future. It gives them a deeper connection and sets things up for their eventual team-up in FSA.


End file.
